


Let you down

by KSzuhad



Series: Scary nights in the city [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soliders, Angst, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Short but really sad, but like not really
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSzuhad/pseuds/KSzuhad
Summary: Furcsa nézni a nappal elhaló fényében még egy utolsót libbeni a fehér függönyt. Egészen patetikus látvány, ahogy hosszúra nyúlnak az árnyékok, majd beleolvadnak a koraesti szürkeségbe. Ha az ember körülnéz, mindenhol csak úgy heverészik az elmúlás sokszínű jelképe: a lebukó nap, az asztalon hervadó virágok, az égbolton végigszántó hullócsillagok. Olyan sejtelmesen törékeny a nap ezen része. Ilyenkor még széthullanak a felkapcsolódó közvilágítás fényei, még reszketnek a falevelek.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Jeon Jungkook
Series: Scary nights in the city [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885624





	Let you down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiráció és töredék NF - Let you down című dalából

A nyitott ablakon beáramló szellő szinte azonnal köddé lesz a szoba melegében. Már hosszú ideje lézeng az alkony az égbolt makulátlan leplén, a Nap élénksárga aurája már csak halványan fest glóriát a távoli hegyek kolosszus sziluettjére. Közeledik az éjszaka, vonszolja maga után a rongyos, fekete palástját, de nem hoz magával hűvöset, csak lomhán furakodik át a perzselő nyári levegőn.

Furcsa nézni a nappal elhaló fényében még egy utolsót libbeni a fehér függönyt. Egészen patetikus látvány, ahogy hosszúra nyúlnak az árnyékok, majd beleolvadnak a koraesti szürkeségbe. Ha az ember körülnéz, mindenhol csak úgy heverészik az elmúlás sokszínű jelképe: a lebukó nap, az asztalon hervadó virágok, az égbolton végigszántó hullócsillagok. Olyan sejtelmesen törékeny a nap ezen része. Ilyenkor még széthullanak a felkapcsolódó közvilágítás fényei, még reszketnek a falevelek.

Egy hosszú, mély sóhaj szakad fel a fiúból, aki egészen eddig a kanapén fekve legeltette szemét az ablakon át elé táruló részletén a világnak. Egy egész napja már, hogy agóniától terhes csendbe száműzte magát. Tegnap éppen ilyen tájban dörömbölt egy erős kéz az ajtaján. A szokatlan időpont okán átfutott a fiú fején, hogy úgy tesz, mintha nem lenne itthon, de a kopogtatás egy pillanatra sem szűnt, határozott és kissé sürgető maradt.

Van valami egészen túlvilági abban, ahogyan az ember ráébred a kimondatlanra. Ahogyan két idegen is képes arra, hogy egyetlen szó nélkül megértse az üzenetet, amit még szavakba sem öntöttek, ami még csak egy megfoghatatlan gondolatként lebeg az üres térben.

Egyetlen pillantás kellett pusztán ahhoz, hogy a fiú tudja. Talán az egyenruha árulta el, talán a lassú, tiszteletteljes mozdulattal levett kalap, talán a mellkason csilingelő kitüntetések gyászos dala, talán a részvéttel teli fanyar mosoly, mely nem volt több vékonnyá préselt ajkak délibábszerű moccanásánál. Egyszerűen ott, a résnyire nyitott ajtóban állva a fiú tudta, hogy ez az éjszaka másféle sötétséget hozott magával.

Tébolyító a tudat, hogy lehetett volna másképp. Őrjítő az emlék a dacos némaságról, a hideg ágyról, az üres csókról, amivel négy hónapja elváltak.

\- Jungkook? – Az ajtóból érkező hang szinte igazi, de a szólított fiú mégsem mozdul. Legyengíti a fájdalom, erőt vesz rajta a hit, hogy csak az elméje űz tréfát belőle.

De reccsen a padló egyet, majd még kettőt. A léptek visszhangzanak a szobában: nehezek és határozatlanok, de kísértetiesen valódinak hatnak a szoba halotti csöndjében.

Reszket a fiú. Rázza a hideg a forróság ellenére, a gerince mentén érzi a hátára kicsapódó hideg verejtéket. Retteg, mégis öntudatlanul szorítja össze ajkait, hunyja be szorosan szemeit. Nem akarja látni. Nem akarja hallani. Arcát áztatják a kicsorduló könnyei: mérgező gyöngyei a keserűségnek és csontig hatoló félelemnek.

\- Jungkook, mi a baj? – Egy kéz a fiú vállán, s ledől az ellenállásának minden szilárd fala; elfojtott zokogás szökik fel a torkán, s egy pillanatra úgy érzi, hogy a saját könnyeibe fullad bele. – Nézz rám. Kérlek, csak nézz rám. Mi a baj? – A hang tovább kérlel, hivogatóan ismerős, képtelenség nem engedelmeskedni neki.

Nevetségesen elmosódott a pillanat, mikor a fiú szeme végre kinyílik. Össze-összerándul továbbra is a teste, a látványtól csak hatalmasodik benne a félelem.

Ott tornyosul felette az ember, kit egy egész napig gyászolt, kezét finoman az arcára simítja, aggodalmas tekintet ül riadt, őzbarna szemében és sugárzik belőle az élet.

\- H-hyunjin? – A fiú csuklik a sírástól, hangja mint az összetört üveg: karcol, sért, borzongat. Kiábrándító látványt nyújt, mégis mosolyt kap cserébe, s a fölötte tornyosuló alak lehajol, gyengéd csókot nyom a fiú homlokára. Ajkai hosszan időznek a forró bőrön, érdes tenyere finoman simul a nedves arcra. Vár. Egészen hosszú ideig vár.

Végül halvány kékre színeződik az égbolt pereme, beragyog az első napsugár. Fénybe vonja a kanapén fekvő fiú arcát. Az új nappal új remény virrad, s egy szempillantás alatt mélybe taszítja az éjszaka lidércét. A két sziluettből egy lesz, s újabb szellő vágtat be a szobába. Pajkosan megsodorja a hervadó virágok csontvázként zörgő leveleit, az asztal széléig lökdösi a váza mellett heverő kapkodott sorokkal televésett papírokat, melyek egyikén ez áll: „Bárcsak azt mondhatnám, hogy büszke vagyok. Sajnálom, hogy cserben hagytalak."

**Author's Note:**

> Boldog Születésnapot, Pakka ❤︎


End file.
